


Hog Answers - 7

by Ryinth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryinth/pseuds/Ryinth
Summary: "How did you tell Junkrat you love him?"





	Hog Answers - 7

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from RP done at beware-the-hog.tumblr.com

_"How did you tell Junkrat you love him?"_

We were somewhere that was nowhere. Some tin shed in the middle of the outback that used to be part of someone’s house. Looking at the stars because there was nothing to do.

Rat was leaning up against me because I was the only soft thing around. Talking about everything he wanted to steal. All the crazy adventures he wanted to have.

And he was holding my hand.

And I couldn’t even remember when he’d started. But I didn’t want it to stop.

I took my mask off. It’s not pretty under here. But- But it felt like a moment to have nothing between us. And I told him I wanted to go on every stupid adventure with him. That we could steal the crown jewels. That I’d be with him as long as he needed me.

And then I said it. I didn’t realise until after I’d said it. Never said it so easily before.  
When it’s the right person, love’s easy. Life isn’t. And the relationship isn’t. But the love is. That’s the bedrock. Everything else can get worked out and negotiated and can change to fit the circumstances. So long as it revolves around love. Like the balls that float around the Monk. You can switch them out. And they can change. But they still circle around their centre.

And he’s my centre. My home, wherever I am.


End file.
